hetaliafandomlyfandomcom-20200216-history
Panda
"The always clam Panda Buddha that lives with pandas and drinking cocoa in her buddha temple~" : - Commsona description Background Panda joined around the beginning of the event, possibly on Christmas Eve. She was lurking Hetaween before deciding to de-lurk for Bloodbath 2011. She's shy in real life, but very chatting on the main comm. She's also one of the youngest members, but is very mature. She's also a major fanfic addict, usually poofing from the main comm to read any fanfic updates that might have happened. Panda also has a symmetry and perfectionist problem. Artist block also seems to happen to her a lot. Relations Mother- Rabbit Adoptived sister- Vice Cap Biological sister- Fishie Spouse- Shiny Children- Rachpop and Mrslrox Cousin- Mik Role in fandomly Panda is the always clam buddha that tried to calm everyone down during HST storms with offerings of hot chocolate. Earlier in the comm history, she was more like Vice Cap. For mysterious reasons behind Project A.L.P.A.C.A, their personalities switched. Lately, Panda has been fanfic-ing Steve War II for everyone to read with Shiny proofreading it. Artist block also seems to have hit her hard. Now writers block seems to be the main challenge while drawing is coming to her much more easily. Roles in the Steve Wars Panda commands a panda army and a tiger for when Steve Wars happen. She also likes to hide her shotgun until the real battle begins. Her pandas have guns and spears while her tiger is mainly there for protection and being intimidating. She's also the wise adviser who spouts random, fortune-cookie-esque pieces of advice from time to time. Role in AUs 'Role in Cardverse' Panda is the current Queen of Hearts, succeeding the past Queen of Hearts, Taku. She can usually be found in the Hearts Castle garden or out at sea over-looking the navy training or being a pirate. //shot No she's not don't worry. She's rather close with her fellow monarchs, enjoying the calmness they all give. She can sometimes be found talking with the Red Joker. 'Role in Pokemon AU' Panda is the 6th gym leader and specializing in Electric-type pokemon. The gym is located in Annectric City. Her Pokemon team includes an Emolga, a Pikachu, a Heliolisk, a Luxio, a Jolteon, and a Pachirisu. Panda also owns a small cafe that sells tea, cocoa, coffee, and delicious snacks. She can be found there when she's not inside her gym. She also has a pet Pancham. 'Role in ATLA AU' Panda (genderbent) is a member of the Fire Nation. More info later... 'Role in Gakuen AU' Panda is a student in the America Class and Vice President of the crazy Student Council that likes to get shot. She doesn't do very much in the Student Council besides going along with most of the Student Councils antics. She usually drinks her hot chocolate during the meetings while sometimes trying to calm everyone down. Panda (normal!self) Class Schedule: *'Mandatory:' English, Maths, Chemistry, American (continent) History, Art, Spanish *'Elective:' Sex Ed., International Relations, Music, French *'Clubs/others:' Art Club, Orchestra, Student Council (Vice President), Manga/Anime/Video Games Club, and Football team Pan is a student in the America Class and Panda's second counsin. He's one of the Hall Monitors of the school and usually takes the night shift, sometimes falling asleep in class during the day while his cousin tries to wake him up in either English or Sex Ed. Like Panda, his favorite drink is hot chocolate and usually drinks it while on his shifts. Pan (genderbent!self) Class Schedule: *'Mandatory:' English, Statistics, Biology, European History, Music, Japanese *'Elective:' German, Sex Ed., Psychology, ICT *'Clubs/others:' Computer Club, Hall Monitor, School Newspaper 'Role in Card Captor Sakura AU' Panda is The Cloud card. (More info later) 'Role in Chessverse AU' Panda is a member of the Black Kingdom and a knight. (More info later) 'Role in RGB AU' Panda is the Judge of the Supreme Court for the Green Kingdom. She would also love to lock away Poofing Curse. 'Role in Superhero AU' Panda is on the hero side of the AU, unassociated with the League. Before moving to Fandopolis, Panda trained in the Panda Household family temple, sharpening her skills as a ninja, specifically in the Panda Style. She's from an unknown part of the Panda Household and moved to Fandopolis. Her civilian identity is Celena Panda, a photographer with a perfectionist problem that works for an overseas magazine. She also hates The Magician, otherwise known as Théodore Beaufort, with a dying passion. 'Role in Mythology AU' Panda is a mortal and guardian of the God of Leisure, Celebrations and Desire's temple, otherwise known as Poofing Curse. She doesn't really like how said God likes to visit her sometimes and usually tries to ignores him. 'Role in Fairy Tale AU' Panda is the Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland for the Twisted Fairy Tales AU. Instead of obsessing over tea, she likes hot chocolate instead. Her top hat has a tea set underneath whenever she takes it off, usually to get her own cup of hot chocolate, and when someone else tries to take it off they'll find nothing underneath, even if they do it right after she does. Role in Hogwarts AU Panda is a first year student at Hogwarts in the Hufflepuff House. (More info later) 'Role in PMD AU' Panda is an Emolga, part of Team Triple Cheer with Cure (Eevee) and Mik (Swablu). 'Role in Steampunk AU' Panda is a member of the Red Velvet's Crew as the resident chef for the crew with Pizza Curse. Pairings Panda supports *Hetalia **USUK **FrUS **Spamano **GerIta **AusHun **PruHun **PruAus **FraSpa **SuFin **PolLiet **RusAme **RomNor **RomBul *Homestuck **DirkJake **DaveJohn **JohnRose **Cotton Candy **Aradia/Sollux **Tavros/Vriska **Eriden/Sollux **Mituna/Latula **Meenah/Aranea *Sherlock **Johnlock *Mavel's The Avengers **Steve/Tony **Thor/Loki **Thor/Steve **Tony/Bruce **Clint/Bruce **Natasha/Pepper **Clint/Natasha *Pandora Hearts **Break/Gilbert **Alice/Oz **Break/Sharon **Elliot/Leo *Pokemon Special/Pokemon **Specialshipping **Commonershipping **PreciousMetalShipping **Originshipping **FranticShipping *Fandomly **South/North/Fishie **Vice Cap/Luxembourg's chin **Talon/Seme Curse **Mik/Poofing Curse **Talon/Mik/Seme Curse **Cure/Uke Curse **There's actually a lot more... Other fandoms *Sherlock *Pokemon *Full Metal Alchemist *Pandora Hearts *Ouran High School Host Club *Durarara!! *Legend of Zelda *Vocaloid *After School Charisma *Soul Eater *Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra *Homestuck *The Avengers Fandomly!Cardverse ...? Can be also called "Panda what the heck goes on in your mind half the time?" The Cardverse fic idea was an idea that wouldn't stop bugging Panda while she was writing the Steve War II fic. Eventually she just gave in and decided to write the fic. She asked who wanted what role with her inbox exploding from comments and eventually the list was created, which is being edited everytime someone wants a role that wasn't present for the selection! The fic is working towards trying to get atleast everyone in the fandomly in it. The two current authors are Panda and Colorpen, each working on different versions of the fic idea with the same characters. Why Panda Buddha and why hot chocolate? With Panda's full username being pandafan332, Panda Buddha came from that, along with the nickname Panda. Panda's username is pandafan332 because 1) she couldn't think of anything else //shot and 2) she love pandas! The Buddha part came from trying to calm everyone down by saying "Keep clam and carry on" while sipping either hot chocolate or tea while not really caring what code we're in the middle of during HST. Now why cocoa? For starters, cocoa is warm and calming during the winter time. Plus, how can you not like chocolate? Category:American Category:Authoress Category:Female Category:Hetalock Category:Michigan Category:North American